A drag chain conveyor having the aforementioned features is described in US 2004/0140178. Pursuant to one embodiment thereof, at least the carriers are comprised at least partially of a self-distinguishing, difficult to ignite plastic having a high mechanical strength, without any details being provided as to how the conveyor chains, with the carriers connected thereto, should be embodied. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide, for a drag chain conveyor having the aforementioned general features, a suitable connection of the plastic carriers with the metallic conveyor chains.